La juventud de la Reina Himiko
by GranDragonBuzan31
Summary: La princesa Himiko en su juventud y siempre pensaba que en Nippon había algo que necesitaba además de la paz y las tribus en armonía.


**Hola a todos y todas, aquí les presento un short fic sobre Okami, espero que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer:** Okami y sus personajes no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Capcom y esta historia sólo esta para propósitos de entretener.

La juventud de la Reina Himiko

Hace muchos años después que Orochi fuese derrotado y sellado por Nagi y por Shiranui, nace una niña en la Ciudad Sei'an, quien muy pronto llegaría a ser la reina de Nippon, era Himiko y sus padres la habían cuidado en el seno de la familia aristocrática en lo referente a su educación (le inculcaban que había paz en todo Nippon y que no había que preocuparse) y demás necesidades personales como la alimentación.

Varios años después, la joven princesa Himiko se había vuelto una señorita de infarto, cada vez que pasaba al mercado en la Ciudad Sei'an, muchos jóvenes artistas le pedían que se quedaran con ellos para realizar un retrato de ella en acuarelas y ella aceptaba sólo con la condición que fueran lo más rápido posible, no por simple arrogancia, sino por el hecho que los aristócratas no querían ver a la princesa entre lo que ellos llamaban ''la muchedumbre'', bueno con excepción de su madre quien si dejaba que su hija estuviese con el pueblo.

En ese entonces Himiko tenía cerca de 19 años, ella sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que dirigir las riendas de la Ciudad Sei'an, así como de Nippon, así como de mantener la paz, pero también lo que quería era que la población en general, desde los más humildes campesinos y pescadores, pudieran estar más en contacto con la familia real al igual que ellos pudieran ser escuchados.

Así mismo, Himiko muchas veces se molestaba porque veía que varios habitantes tenían poco o nada que comer, especialmente en tiempos de sequía o de invierno extremo cuando las cosechas no producían lo necesario y mucha gente no cenaba o peor morían de hambre.

Ya harta de las injusticias, se decidió enfrentarse a su padre el emperador y expresarle todo lo que sentía, con mucho valor, la joven princesa se le acercó ya que simplemente no aguantaba más, antes tenía mucho miedo en expresarle, pero ya siendo una mujer y no una niña, tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía.

Sin embargo, una vez cuando su padre se encontraba alimentado los peces koi junto con varios guardias, supero sus miedos y decidió acercarse a él para hablar sobre ello.

-Papi, tenemos que hablar. -Dijo Himiko.

-Si hija ¿qué es lo que quieres? -Dijo el emperador mientras les decía a sus guardias que se alejaran para estar tiempo a solas con su hija.

-Padre, estoy harto de que haya tanta gente sufriendo. -Reprochaba ella.

-Pero hija, si ahora vivimos en paz, no hay ningún conflicto en todo Nippon, hay que agradecer por ello. -Respondió su padre.

-¿Cual paz? -Respondió muy alterada la joven. ¿A cuál paz te refieres?

-No hay demonios ni tribus que quieran desestabilizar, tampoco insurrecciones o actos de revolución.

-Pero que aún haya gente pobre... no es sinónimo de paz.

-Pero viven sin problemas, que los veas con muchos problemas te otro tipo es otra cosa, además están idiotizados con la mera premisa que hay paz y ya.

-Eso es demasiado egoísta padre. -Dijo Himiko levantando la voz.

-Si no te gusta como hago las cosas aquí deberás esperar cuando heredes el trono. -Reprochó él.

Enseguida su padre le montó un sermón sobre respetar a los mayores, que el pueblo está bien, sin importar si había pobreza o no, que las tribus se encontraban bien y que hay paz y punto.

Himiko, simplemente no se lo podía aguantar, la futura reina de Nippon quería salir corriendo del palacio real pero tampoco quería ser el hazmerreír de todo Sei'an.

-Si para ti el hecho que nadie este derramando sangre y que viven como están viviendo ahora dejo aquí concluida la conversación y quiero que salgas de mi vista. -Dijo el padre bastante enfadado. -¿Quién eres tú para que me faltes el respeto? Eres una mujer, una señorita, no una niña.

La joven de pelo negro salió corriendo de allí y decidió ir a su lugar favorito en Sei'an, la biblioteca para desahogarse y pasar el rato.

-¿Pero qué mierdas le pasa? -Penso Himiko y luego susurró.

-Eres un cobarde padre. -Dijo ella en voz baja pero su padre escuchó.

-¿Qué dijiste señorita? -Él alcanzó a escuchar.

-No, nada solamente quiero ir a caminar. -Exclamó Himiko agitando sus manos.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos, a la joven le da ganas de romper en llanto por el hecho de haber dicho la verdad en frente a su padre, pero no quería tampoco faltarle el respeto (según él).

Después de eso, la joven Himiko se encontraba en la biblioteca de Sei'an echando una ojeada a varios libros y pergaminos hasta que finalmente encontró el que estaba buscando.

-Aquí está. -Exclamó la joven.

Ella se encontraba leyendo sobre aquella historia en la cual Nagi con ayuda de Shiranui pudieron derrotar a Orochi, la cual en la portada del libro se podía observar una acuarela de Orochi, el legendario guerrero y Shiranui.

Dicho libro se podían observar distintas imágenes de los personajes mencionados anteriormente, así como una caligrafía que detallaba sus aventuras.

-Shiranui... ojalá me escucharas y me dijeras que tengo que hacer para mejorar Nippon, hay paz pero siento que eso no es suficiente, todas las tribus se encuentran en total armonía pero hay otros problemas que deben solucionarse, hay paz, pero quien sabe si se mantendrá. -Pensaba la joven Himiko.

Muchas veces ella se pensaba si su padre, el actual emperador de Nippon, podía hacer todo lo posible para mantener la paz pero también que la población en general, desde los campesinos, hasta los artesanos y pescadores al menos tuvieran condiciones más dignas de vida, pero no solamente en Sei'an sino también en las partes más remotas y olvidadas de Nippon. En caso contrario, sería ella quien diera ese paso.

Solamente, me gustaría poder hacer algo, solamente para demostrarle a Nippon que quiero sacarlos de este predicamento, sé que hay una amenaza más allá de esos espíritus malignos y que debía hacer algo al respecto y sin aún estar en el trono del palacio. -Pensaba Himiko.

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Hasta un próximo fic.**


End file.
